History of melody
by Ferss Cullen
Summary: que pasaria si bella no va al instituto por ser muy enfermiza y conoce a Edward Cullen en un cafe donde canta y si este queda hipnotizado por su voz B&E Vamp/hum
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: **ningunos de estos personajes me pertenece (solo Mara y Jhena) todos son de mi idola la diosa y grandiosa Stephenie Meyer

**Jhena, Mara y Fers:** (haciendo reverencias) te adoramos o grandiosa Stephenie por crear a los vampiros mas sexy`s del mundo

Bueno no se si ya me conocen me llamo Fers ( se oye un carraspeo) ok me llamo Fernanda, pero no me gusta así que prefiero que me digan Fers, bueno esta es mi segunda historia aquí, como recibí muchos comentarios por mi ONE-SHOT de **"numero equivocado"** decidí escribir una historia mas larga serán unos 10 a 15 capítulos mas o menos, si ya se con tanto texto las estoy aburriendo

**Jhena **: Hasta que te das cuenta que aburres a la gente

**Mara:** (aplaudiendo) si amiga ya diste el primer paso, la aceptación

**Fers**: Les digo algo yo iba a llevarlas a isla Esme de vacaciones, pero como soy tan aburrida iré sola

**Mara:** sabes tus amenazas ya no sirven con nosotras nos vamos a revelar (sacando armas de tortura de un closet)

**Jhena:** si nos hartamos de tus maltratos (sacando armas)

**Fers**: (retrocediendo nerviosa) ustedes saben que yo lo ago en broma… es solo un juego verdad…. No piensan usar eso en verdad ( cara asustada) mejor corro aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (sale corriendo hacia un callejón, justo sin salida)

**Jhena:** (mirada malvada) bueno mientras nosotras hablamos pacíficamente con fers ( se oye un ruido)

**Mara:** perdón solo cargaba la escopeta, quiero decir las bombas de agua (mirada sospechosa)

**Jhena**: (jugando con un mazo) como decía mientras hablamos con fers "pacíficamente" ustedes lean la historia

_**Cáp. 1 Devuelta a la vida **_

_**Bella POV**_

Me llamo Isabella Swan, la verdad nos soy una chica muy linda, tengo una tez blanca por no decir horriblemente pálida producto de estar siempre enferma, tengo ojos color chocolate, el pelo castaño y soy muy delgada, tengo un déficit inmunológico por eso siempre estoy enferma, debido a esto no puedo salir de casa a menos que sea para ir a ver un medico la verdad es que he visitado a todos los médicos que existen no creo que exista especialidad que no aya conocido.

Hace unos 2 meses me mude a Forks con Charlie mi padre, la razón mi madre Renee se volvió a casar y su marido Phill siempre viaja y ella tenia que quedarse conmigo por mi estado y decidí dejarla para que tuviera su espacio. Como siempre he tenido mucho tiempo libre ya que mi tutor solo me hace clase por las mañanas, escribo canciones la verdad es que la única cualidad que tengo es una linda voz, herencia de mi abuela, hace unas semanas me escapo los viernes cuando Charlie baja a La Push, a un café que hay en el centro de la ciudad siempre hay micrófono abierto (para los que no entienden micrófono abierto es cuando puedes cantar lo que quieras en un bar o café) y canto una de mis canciones y luego vuelvo a casa, la verdad es que al otro día me siento fatal, pero me libera tanto hacerlo saber que a otras personas le agrada lo que ago.

Bueno como todo viernes espere que Charlie se marchara para poder emprender camino hacia el café cuando llegue Susan la dueña del local me saludo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Susan: ola B vienes a cantar. A no se los mencione como era nueva nadie me conocía, ya que si lo hacían le irían con el chisme a mi papá, así que para que nadie me reconociera me hacia llamar B.

-Bella: Claro Su ¿ya esta todo listo?

-Susan: Claro B

Me subí al escenario, me senté en la silla, saque mi guitarra y empecé con la melodía de mi canción cuando iba en el coro entro un chico a la cafetería, la verdad es que pensé que había muerto pues el debía ser un ángel o mínimo un dios, tenia una piel tan blanca como la mía, era alto y se veía musculoso aunque no tanto como para parecer luchador, tenia el cabello color bronce y unos hermosos ojos color miel, la verdad es que me puse muy nerviosa por que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi y con un toque de dulzura en ellos, aunque no pare de tocar no pude evitar sonrojarme. Cuando termine la canción con un poco de tristeza ya que todas mis canciones llegaban a lo mas profunde de mi alma, el chico comenzó a acercarse a mi, creo que en ese momento cuando miraba sonrojada esos hermosos ojos color miel, creo que volví a vivir por que hasta ese entonces yo había estado muerta todos los dolores que sentía de pronto desaparecieron mientras veía sus ojos, pero todo lo bueno termina una despampanante rubia se acerco a el le reclamo algo. Yo Salí corriendo inmediatamente de hay, pero que creía que el se fijaría en alguien como yo, por favor yo no soy una princesa y este no es un cuento de hadas.

_**Edward POV**_

Soy Edward Cullen (gritos desquiciados de las fans y míos) bueno soy un vampiro no como esos de las películas con grandes colmillos y que se derriten a la luz del sol, esas cosas son inventos de los idiotas que hacen la películas, se puede decir que soy atractivo ( que modesto, suspiro de las fans y míos, ya se no me entrometo mas en la historia) solo por que así atraemos a nuestras presas aunque mi familia por suerte no se alimenta de sangre humana si no de animales nos hacemos llamar "vegetarianos", tengo un don puedo leer la mente la verdad es un poco molesto si no lo sabes controlar bien, pero abecés es una gran ventaja. Tengo mas de un siglo de vida y según mis hermanos soy un amargado por nunca haberme enamorado, pero que podía hacer no había encontrado la razón de mi "existencia" y ya estaba resignado a quedarme solo.

Esta tarde Emmet, Rosalie y Alice habíamos salido a cazar cuando iba detrás de un ciervo una música llego a mis oídos era la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado

_**So you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
And I paced back and forth all this time**_

sin pensarlo dos veces corri en direccion de donde probenia esa melodia.

_**Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**_

Cuando estube lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta que venia de el cafe que se encontraba en el centro de forks, a lo lejos escuchaba los pensamientos de mis hermanos preguntandose que me habia ocuurido pero para mi perdieron sentido cuando entre a local y vi a la chica mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vi... existencia.

_**I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**_

Tenia el pelo castaño, una piel muy blanco y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, pero en ellos habia signos de tristeza, me quede viendola como un perfecto idiota.

_**Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know**_

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada se sonrojo, encontre eso tan dulce, pero en que estaba pensando ella era una humana bella y fragil y yo solo un mostruo deseoso de sangre como se podria fijar en mi.

_**I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**_

Pero todo esos pensamientos de mi subconciente se escuchaban muy a lo lejos solo la oia a ella y fue ahy cuando me di cuenta que no podia leer sus pensamientos, por un momento pense que perdi me don, pero escuche los pensamientos de los demas era ella.

_**Here you are your sitting there  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry**_

_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappears now  
Now its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**_

Segui escuchando su melodiosa voz cuando termino la mire fijamente me acerque a ella o hice el intento ya que una vampireza rubia me lo impidio.

**Rose**: que se supone que haces?

**Edward: **gracias a ti nada

**Rose: **si pues es por que alice te vio matando a esa pequeña humana. Me moleso un poco el tono que uso rose para referirse a esa chica, pero esperen dijo matandola

**Edward**:¿que? ¿eso vio Alice?, pero yo nunca haria eso, no a ella que me devolvio la vida con una sola melodia y esa hermosa mirada.

**Rose:** si asi que por favor muevete y vamos a casa

Cuando intente buscar con la mirada a la chica de la voz ya no estaba, pero ¿donde se encontraba? ¿como se llamaba?, escuche los pensamientos de una mujer que decia que la chica se hacia llamar B y que no sabia nada mas de ella ademas de su hermosa voz.

Luego de eso llegue derrotado a la casa ¿quien era esa chica que habia hecho que mi corazon volviera a latir?. Pero eso no importaba yo nunca podria estar con ella yo era un monstruo. Justo en ese momento escuche los pensamientos de Alice _eso es lo que tu crees hermanito._

**Jhena**:les gusto merecemos aplausos, rosas, tomates opinen pliss

**Fers:** (arrastrandose por el suelo) ayuda por favor

**Jhena** : escucharon algo yo no (nerviosa)

**Mara:** yo tampoco este nos vemos en el proximo capitulo plis dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto y quieren que la siga

**Fers**: yo si

**Jhena:**aclaracion ( saca un papel) nos nos hacemos responsables de daños fisicos o sicologicos que puedan ocurrir leyendo este fic, bay pulsen el lindo botoncito verde recibiran un vampiro de regalo.


	2. 2 Nunca sucedera ¿o si?

**Aclaración:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen por desgracia son todos de la espectacular y divina Stephenie Meyer (ovaciones por favor), por desgracia Mara y Jhena si son mías.

**Jhena:** (cara de perrito made in Alice) lo se todas nos quieren matar por no subir cap antes, pero el problema fue que la escritora Fers estaba en su "lugar feliz".

**Fers:** (gritando histérica) ¿Que? Como que en mi "lugar feliz" estuve en el hospital por su culpa (entrando con muletas)

**Mara:** (cara ofendida) ¿Por qué? Dices esas blasfemias de nosotras (riéndose) por cierto, lindas muletas

**Fers.** Ja si que graciosa, bueno no importa pronto me vengare (insertar risa maquiavélica) muajajaja, perdón me desvié del tema, lo siento, bueno hoy tendremos un invitado muy especial ¡wiii!

**Mara:** ¿Es Barney? (cara emocionada) siempre he querido conocerlo (dando saltitos en circulo)

**Fers:** ¡no!, eso fue raro

**Jhena:** ¿Es Emmet?

**Fers:** no

**Jhena:** que injusto yo quería a Emmet (llorando)

**Fers:** Bueno, nuestro invitado vendrá al final del capitulo de hoy, pero para cerciorarme que el no sufra ningún daño físico, meteremos a Mara en "la Jaula"

**Mara:** Ho por Carlisle! Ya se quien es (gritando como loca)

Luego de haber metido a Mara a la jaula por precaución, con Jhena hicimos el baile de la jaula

**Fers y Jhena:** La jaula, La jaula Fea, chica y mala, La jaula, La jaula, Peor que una aula, ¡Si! (lo se estamos locas)

**Fers:** Bueno ahora lean el capitulo

**Cap 2: Nunca sucederá ¿o si?**

**Bella POV**

¡Genial! No dormí en toda la noche por estar pensando en aquel chico de ojos color miel y pelo color cobre, esta bien no estaba precisamente pensando en el mas bien sufriendo por saber que nunca se fijaría en mí. Hoy era Sábado así que hoy no vendría mi tutor me levante, pero como no caí al suelo por enredarme con la sabana, creo que se me olvido mencionarles que soy extremadamente patosa, me bañe, deje que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos he intentara quitarme las ojeras que traía, me vestí con unos jeans oscuros y una polera azul manga largas que me regalo Rhene y nunca había usado opte por dejarme el cabello suelto. Logre bajar las escaleras sin ningún accidente

**Bella:** jaja te gane estupida escalera no me pudiste botar. (Mientras hacia mi baile de la victoria) que esperaban paso todo el día sola es normal que este un poco loca. Bueno mientras seguía bailando me tropecé y caí con algo- maldición pero con que me tropecé- un pato de hule, un maldito pato de hule, mire al pato con cara de odio- maldito pato, pero te lo juro, me vengare.

Ya eran las 15:00 hrs. Aun seguía sin poder sacar de mi mente a aquel chico, pero que me pasaba el nunca seria para mí. Decidí salir al patio con mi guitarra, me senté bajo uno de los tantos árboles que hay se encontraban y comencé a componer una canción, la verdad no sabia de donde había salido esa canción, pero si sabia a quien iba dirigida, cuando termine suspire me quede respirando el aire fresco por un momento, de pronto el aire se empezó a sentir mas pesado y mi vista se comenzó a nublar lo ultimo que recuerdo es que alguien me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo a algún lugar, luego de eso todo fue negro.

Cuando desperté reconocí de inmediato en el lugar en el que me encontraba, a que no adivinan, en el hospital. Comencé a recordar que había ocurrido, pero ¿Quién me había traído al hospital? Mis dudas tuvieron que esperar por que de pronto entro Charlie, quiero decir mi padre

**Charlie:** bella ¿estas bien? Estaba tan preocupado, por suerte Edward pasaba por allí y te encontró, no me hubiera perdonado que te pasara algo peor, no debería dejarte tanto tiempo sola lo siento.

**Bella:** Papa no te preocupes enserio estoy bien (de pronto un clic sonó en mi cabeza) Espera ¿Quién dijiste que me trajo?

**Charlie:** Edward el hijo del doctor Cullen, dijo que andaba haciendo ejercicio por el bosque y te vio desmallada en el patio y te trajo de inmediato.

**Bella:** OK, esta Edward para darle las gracias por algún lugar. _Por alguna razón me sentía muy interesada en conocer a ese tal Edward._

Al cuarto entro un doctor, por no decir un modelo, era rubio y de ojos color caramelo, de tez muy blanca y ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos.

**Charlie:** doctor Cullen

**Carlisle:** Charlie y tú debes ser Isabella

**Bella**: prefiero bella

**Carlisle**: bueno bella creo que tienes otra vez neumonía ¿te as expuesto a climas muy fríos?

**Bella:** si lo siento, dije sonrojándome, fue muy tonto de mi parte, pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

**Charlie:** Espero no lo vuelvas hacer bella, Dr. Cullen le estaré eternamente agraciado a su hijo Edward por ayudar a mi hija, es un buen muchacho

**Carlisle:** no hay de que, dijo sonriendo, casi parecía que anunciaba un comercial de pasta dental

**Bella:** este, donde esta Edward para agradecerle.

**Carlisle: **le diré que entre, esta a fuera, Charlie me acompañas a firmar unos papeles. Charlie asintió y los dos salieron del cuarto. No se porque, pero me sentía nerviosa de conocer a Edward mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente cuando la manilla de la puerta jiro y……….

**Edward POV**

Otro día en mi no-vida ¡genial! (se nota el sarcasmo, verdad) me pase toda la noche pensando en esa chica de ojos color chocolate, en su hermosa voz._ Ya basta Edward deja de pensar en ella o no recuerdas lo que dijo Alice dijo que tu la matarías,_ pero yo nunca me perdonaría el dañarla a ella que con solo verla me dan ganas de protegerla, hay no sabia que hacer, sin tomar en cuenta que en estos momentos los pensamientos de toda mi familia me atormentaban

**Carlisle**: _que raro llego Edward hoy_

**Rosalie:**_ Estupido Edward casi nos delata a todos por una insignificante humana, no se que le vio._

**Alice**_: mmm Edward no sabe lo que le espera jejejjeje _(duende malvada pensé para mis adentros)

**Jasper:**_ Que raro la forma de comportarse de Edward_

**Esme:**_ Creo que por fin Edward se a ena……1, 2, 3, 4,…._

_Emmet _(la verdad es que no quieren saber que pensaba el)

¡Basta! Me dije a mi mismo necesito salir de aquí o probablemente me volveré loco, comencé a correr por el bosque sin dirección alguna, correr me despejaba tanto era como un calmante, pero aun así no podía olvidarme de "b" me intrigaba tanto esa humana nunca me había ocurrido esto en mi vi.… quiero decir existencia y lo peor era que al parecer toda mi familia sabia que me ocurría menos yo, y todos lo ocultaban bloqueándome sus pensamientos. Llevaba ya un buen tiempo corriendo cuando de pronto oí esa melodía que me perseguía, me acerque y la encontré a ella sentada bajo un árbol en su patio se veía tan bella el viento mecía su pelo, coloque atención a la letra.

_**Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad  
mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total  
todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busque  
eras tú mi necesidad**_

triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar  
más desesperada, era imposible de estar  
todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busque  
eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y...

llegaste tú, todo cambió  
llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
llegaste tú, volví a nacer

por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución  
a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior  
todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y...

llegaste tú, todo cambió  
llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
llegaste tú, volví a nacer.

Me perdí en la letra de la canción, era tan bella como la persona que la interpretaba, imagine que la canción me la dedicaba a mi, pero eso seria soñar demasiado, me quise acercar cuando de pronto el viento sople en mi dirección me llego el olor de aquella chica era el mas exquisito que había olido en mi existencia, el monstruo en mi interior quería beber la sangre de aquella muchacha, es decir no habría problema solo estaba ella no había testigo era perfecto, pero justo cuando me iba acercar ella se desmayo el monstruo en mi interior me decía:_ es tu oportunidad Edgard ni siquiera sufrir._

Pero la verdad fue que no le hice caso estaba mas preocupado en llevar a esa chica donde Carlisle para que la curara no la podía dejar allí, la tome en mis brazos con un gran esfuerzo no por lo que pesaba si no por el olor que su sangre desprendía, despertaba al monstruo en mi interior, corrí lo mas rápido que pude al hospital, al llegar entre rápidamente a la oficina de Carlisle.

**Carlisle:** (cara preocupación) Edward que le hiciste a Isabella.

**Edward**: (Con los ojos negros) nada, solo aléjala de mi y ayúdala, ya no puedo soportarlo, estaré afuera. Salí lo mas rápido que pude de hay. Si seguía mas tiempo cerca la mataría. Estaba muy preocupada podía escuchar su corazón latir débilmente: mi padre se acerco a mí.

**Carlisle:** Edward Isabella esta bien, solo tubo una recaída de su neumonía

**Edward**: ¿La conoces?

**Carlisle:** si, ella es la hija del jefe de policía se llama Isabella llego hace poco al pueblo, la atiende el Dr. Conner, Isabella sufre de déficit inmunológico, la verdad llego hace un mes a Forks y ya a estado 3 veces internada en el hospital. Edward ¿fue por ella que estabas raro anoche?

**Edward:** Hablemos en casa, si Carlisle. El asintió

**Carlisle:** iré a revisarla

Pasaron unos minutos, aun podía sentir el olor de bella; a ella le gustaba que la llamaran así, por lo que escuche de los pensamientos de su padre, encontré ese nombre perfecto para ella, para un ángel, ya no me importaba el olor solo quería que ella estuviera bien protegerla día y noche se fuese necesario. Carlisle con su padre salieron de la habitación y se acercaron a mi.

**Charlie**: Gracias Edward por traer a Bella, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela.

**Edward:** no fue nada Jefe Swan. El se retiro junto con Carlisle por el pasillo en sus pensamientos solo podía ver la preocupación que sentía por su hija. Carlisle en cambio me dijo que entrara a ver a Bella, fui a paso muy lento, sentí su olor y su corazón latir rápidamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta, pero fue hay cuando me di cuenta de algo "yo no tenia la fuerza para alejarme de Bella"

**Fers:** les gusto, la odiaron por favor díganme. Bueno ahora nuestro invitado sorpresa (aplausos)

**Mara:** aun no puedo creer que el este aquí

Fers: con ustedes el doctor por la que todas nos romperíamos algo para que nos sanara el Dr. Sexy con ustedes Carlisle Cullen (gritos de desesperación de Mara)

**Carlisle:** gracias por la presentación, aunque no soy el doctor mas sexy

**Mara:** si lo eres ¡te amo! Sáquenme de aquí lo quiero besar. (Mordiendo la jaula)

**Jhena:** que modesto eres, un pregunta, no crees que tu poder es un poco afeminado, digo el poder de la compasión es decir nada de rayos láser de descuartizar a alguien con la mirada eso no te frustra.

Fers: (mirada de te matare) Jhena cállate, no te preocupes Carlisle la verdad tu poder es genial no escuches a esta estupida.

Carlisle: (cara de pena) no la verdad es que si encuentro mi poder afeminado, pero yo no lo soy ( se escuchan gritos de mara) aunque me hubiera gustado tener un poder mas varonil

Fers: lo siento por ti, dime que se siente haber creado a la familia mas sexy´s de vampiros y la mas famosa por supuesto

Carlisle: la verdad no nos consideramos así somos muy normales no por ser tan conocidos se nos suben los humos a la cabeza, aun que debo admitir que si somos sexy´s (sonrisa de esas que te dejan sin aire)

Jhena. Fers estas bien, te vez media azul

Fers: (tomando Aire) lo siento me olvide de respirar, gracias Carlisle por venir esperamos una nueva visita pronto

Carlisle, claro que la abra, pero por favor recuerden colocar a su amiga en la jaula. El se va

Fers: bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, si les gusto, si quieren algún invitado en especial, alguna sugerencia para la historia, pulsen el botoncito verde, como siempre recibirán un vampiro de regalo y solo por hoy Oferta única junto con su vampiro un licántropo el que ustedes quieran. Bueno ad… (Entra Jhena gritando)

Jhena: mara se escapo, que aremos (cara preocupada) (se escucha música de terror y se apaga la luz)

Fers: tengo miedo

Fers y Jhena:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa continuara…


	3. 3 Quisiera ser

**Aclaración**. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos son de Stephenie Meyer este fic no tiene fines de lucro y blablabla

-¡Si estoy de vuelta! (grillos) mm esta es la parte donde aplaudían….(mas silencio) ¿no?

-Eso no va a ocurrir

-Gracias Mara por tu apoyo

-Cuando quieras =)

-Ok, lo se me quieren matar, torturar lenta y dolorosamente y obligarme a ver los teletubbies para que sea una retrasada mental

-Ya lo eres

-no lo soy Jhena, pero tengo algo que decirle ¡ja! No saben donde vivo

-Yo les digo, grito Mara, la dirección es en Chile región del Maule en… auch

-Lo siento el baso se resbalo de mis manos (cara inocente), perdon, sorry, Spiacente, Disculpa, Entshuldigen, Vergiffenis, Prastanje, excusez-moi se me acabaron los idiomas no me se mas. Es que tuve un bloqueo mental y no podía escribir ni mi nombre ¡o por dios! No lo recuerdo

-Es Fernanda idiota, me grito Jhena

-Bueno solo espero me perdonen, la que lo hace le enviare Helado de chocolate con cerezas cubiertas de chocolate blanco, bueno aquí les dejo un cap largo espero la pagina no me lo corte, Les dije que las amo. =)

**Chapter 3 - Quisiera ser.**

**Bella POV**

La puerta por fin se abrió y entro él, el dios griego que había visto en el café, pero ¿Qué hacia el aquí? **Bien Bella un espécimen de hombre entra a tu habitación y tú piensas en ¿Qué hace aquí? Acorrálalo contra la pared y,** espera ¿Quién eres tú?, **quien mas tu conciencia**, no se supone que no deberías hablarme**, no se supone que en ves de estar hablando conmigo deberías estar poniéndole atención al dios, **¡o! tienes razón, el me miraba con una sonrisa torcida, aunque no entendía ¿Por qué?, de pronto escuche que la maquina que estaba conectada a mi para tomar los latidos de mi corazón estaba gritando como loca, ya que mis latidos se aceleraron al ver a ese dios. Eso me izo sonrojar, estoy segura que en estos momentos un tomate siente envidia de mí.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen ¿estas bien? Si quieres llamo a Carlisle, ¡Ho, por Dios! Su vez era aun más hermosa.

-no, no te preocupes estoy bien ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? **Bien genio, gran pregunta, te das cuenta que estoy siendo sarcástica,** si lo se, ya cállate.

-Este, tu papá me lo dijo, dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo deslumbrada, pero esperen si hablo con Charlie eso significa que quizás le contó del café o no papá va a matarme

-¡o! le dijiste a Charlie que cante en el café, ahora va a matarme, tengo que huir, si eso me iré , y así no…Me tomo de los hombro y me acerco a él ese fue el momento donde no recordaba ni mi nombre

-Tranquila Bella no le he dicho nada a tu padre, por lo que escuche en su mente tu no puedes salir de casa. ¡Esperen! Dijo que escucho en su mente, pero eso es imposible ¿o no?

-¿escuchaste lo que pensaba? ¿Cómo? ¿Puedes leer la mente?

-no…digo si…no bueno no, creo que mi pregunta lo coloco nervioso

-¿si o no?, pregunte impaciente, el izo una sonrisa torcida, era tan sexy

-Es imposible, contigo es tan fácil ser yo mismo, que estoy diciendo cosas que no debería.

**-**No te preocupes no me entero de nada, dije sonrojándome, aunque no entendía si me dejaba muy curiosa- Bueno ahora quedamos con el otro problema ¿si o no?

-Eres muy curiosa ¿sabes?, dijo riendo, parecía una bella melodía

-Un poco, le dije sonriendo, el suspiro y con sus dedos apretó su tabique nasal

-No tiene caso mentirte, así que, puedo leer la mente, me quedo mirando ¡o por dios! Entonces sabe todo lo que pienso y yo dije que era sexy, lo volví a decir ¡maldición!

-Puedo leer la mente de todos menos la tuya, suspiré aliviada si pudiera moverme estaría haciendo el baile de la victoria

-¿tengo algo raro?, se coloco a reír de mi pregunta

-Te digo que se leer mentes y tu piensas que eres rara, se quedo callado por unos momento, sabes creo que ya no puedo alejarme de ti. ¿En verdad dijo eso?** ¡Si lo dijo! **Dentro de mi cabeza mi conciencia y yo comenzábamos a bailar dando vueltas en círculos, pero espera y la chica rubia, **Que importa dijo que "no quería alejarse de ti", **tu cállate.

-Edward ¿Quién era la chica rubia del café? ¿Es tu novia?, sabía que la respuesta me dolería mucho ¿pero que importaba no?

-¿Quién Rosalie?, ella no es mi novia, es la novia de mi hermano Emmet, yo ni loco andaría con ella, dijo riendo yo me sonroje y el paro de reír

-Espera por eso te enojaste pequeña humana celosa, se acerco y me beso en la frente, te ves muy hermosa celosa ¿sabias?

-Yo no estaba celosa, me defendí, bueno quizás solo un poco ¿Por qué me llamaste humana?

-Yo no debería acercarme a ti, no se podía ir no lo soportaría

-¡No te vallas!, le tome la mano, estaba muy helada, pero no me importo, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y se acerco

-No me iré, pero no hagas mas preguntas no es bueno que sepas lo que soy, dijo con una mirada triste

-No me importa que seas, seguirás siendo Edward mi salvador, sonreí de forma boba y el izo lo mismo con esa sonrisa torcida que se había convertido en mi favorita

- Y tu mi pequeña hum… niña celosa

-¿Qué? no estaba celosa, solo sentí curiosidad,, espero no me descubra soy una mala mentirosa, se acerco a mi y con su mano levanto mi cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, comencé a hiperventilar ( ¿Quién no? ) De lo cerca que estábamos la estupida maquinita empezó a sonar a un compás frenético nuevamente, el solo sonrió

-Eres una mala mentirosa, me dijo con una voz seductora

-No estaba celosa, se acerco aun mas mi nariz se rozaba con la suya

-¿Segura?, dijo mientras descargaba todo el poder de su mirada sobre mi

-Quizás un poco, ya no pensaba claramente

-Me estas mintiendo, nuestros labios ya casi se rozaban

-Mucho, en este instante ya no recordaba ni mi nombre solo sentía su embriagador aliento chocando contra mi cara

-¿Enserio?

-La quería matar

-Eso esta mejor, me iba a besar, mi primer beso, perro todo lo bueno termina. La puerta se abrió y entro Jacob

-Hola Bells, dijo gritando, Edward se aparto a una velocidad impresionante de mí, se que Jacob era mi mejor amigo y sabíamos cada secreto del otro, pero en este momento estaba pensando en miles de formas de matarla lento y dolorosamente, cuando reaccione los dos chicos en mi habitación me miraban expectantes.

-Este que haces aquí Jacob, dije enojada, Edward tosió para esconder su risa, pero no sirvió de mucho

-Lo siento Jacob que bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo **mi **Bells, si las miradas matasen Jacob ya estaría muerto

-Que descortés no los he presentado…, pero ambos me interrumpieron

-Cullen, dijo Jacob casi escupiendo el nombre de Edward

-Black, Edward no se quedo atrás

-Veo que se conocen

-Si, me contesto mi Edward cofcof digo Edward

-Creo que yo me voy, seguro Esme esta preocupada

-¿Tu mamá?

-Algo así, no quería que se fuera, pero necesita hablar con Jacob tenia la leve sospecha que el sabia algo de los Cullen.

-No te vayas, dije triste

Se acerco me dio un beso en la frente y me susurro al oído

-Vuelvo en la noche para cuidarte cuando ya estén todos dormidos.

Yo le susurre igual de bajo

-¿tu no dormirás?

-No lo necesito, te extrañare, me quiño un ojo y salio de la habitación

Me quede un rato mirando la puerta, pero luego mire a Jacob que estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo

-Ok, cachorrito suelta lo que sabes….

**Edward POV**

Por una extraña razón estaba abriendo la puerta muy… lentamente gracias a la autora de este fic **(era para darle mas emoción, aguado).** Cuando logre abrir la puerta ¬¬, vi. a mi ángel recostado en la camilla, estaba muy pálida si no fuera por el olor de su sangre creería que es una vampireza, cuando sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos, ella se sonrojo no pude evitar sonreír cuando la maquina a la que estaba conectada comenzó a sonar como loca, necesitaba escuchar su voz y ella no se animaba a hablar, así que comencé yo.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen ¿estas bien? Si quieres llamo a Carlisle, la verdad si estaba preocupado su corazón latía como el de las twilighter cuando ven a Robert Pattinson

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? Al decir esto se sonrojo, se veía tan adorable, aunque esto no ayudaba en nada a mi autocontrol.

-Este, tu papa me lo dijo, no tenia que ser Jasper para darme cuenta de su expresión de terror, seguro era por mi, se había dado cuenta que era peligroso y quería huir de mi…

-¡o! le dijiste a Charlie que cante en el café, ahora va a matarme, tengo que huir, si eso me iré, y así no… no se como fue que me acerque tanto a ella y la tome de los hombros no me gustaba que estuviera así, no lo podía creer ella no me tenia miedo Bella era tan… impredecible

- Tranquila Bella no le he dicho nada a tu padre, por lo que escuche en su mente tu no puedes salir de casa. Maldición que era lo que acababa de decir me había delatado solo, ahora si Rosalie iba a matarme, espero lo pase por alto solo como una expresión.

-¿escuchaste lo que pensaba? ¿Cómo? ¿Puedes leer la mente?, pero no ella si se dio cuenta, porque Bella tenia que ser tan... Y ahora que se supone que le diga una parte de mi quiere contarle toda la verdad para que ella se aparte, por que yo no puedo alejarme, pero la parte egoísta tiene miedo de perderla para siempre

-no…digo si…no bueno no, estaba dudando frente a ella eso no era nada bueno, esperaba que Bella no sea muy curiosa y dejara el tema asta ahí.

-¿si o no?, pero me equivoque, ante este pensamiento no puede evitar sonreír.

-Es imposible, contigo es tan fácil ser yo mismo, que estoy diciendo cosas que no debería.

**-**No te preocupes no me entero de nada, la verdad s que dudaba mucho de esa respuesta, pero me causo mucha gracia su cara de frustración.

- Bueno ahora quedamos con el otro problema ¿si o no?

-Eres muy curiosa ¿sabes?, dije riendo hace tanto tiempo que no reía de verdad, creo que fue hace como 20 años en navidad cuando Emmet quiso sorprendernos siendo santa y entrando por la chimenea y quedo atrapado a la mitad, fue muy gracioso, pero Esme sufrió mucho por haber perdido a su………. Chimenea.

-Un poco, estoy seguro que esto me traería muchos problemas, no pude evitar apretar mi tabique lo hacia cada ves que estaba enojado, frustrado, nervioso… ¡bien! lo hacia todo el tiempo, no serviría de nada mentirle a ella, de cualquier forma ya lo había descubierto, quizás solo quizás se daría cuenta de lo que soy un monstruo y saldría huyendo.

-No tiene caso mentirte, así que, puedo leer la mente, la quede mirando esperando una reacción de pánico, pero solo se coloco nerviosa definitivamente Isabella Swan era única.

-Puedo leer la mente de todos menos la tuya, esperen ella suspiro aliviada, no me tenia miedo si no que estaba preocupada de que no leyera su mente.

-¿tengo algo raro?, no puede evitar reír.

-Te digo que se leer mentes y tu piensas que eres rara, me quede callado observándola yo no podría alejarme de ella aunque quisiera, aunque no sabia si ella me correspondería ella era un Ángel bajada del cielo y yo solo un monstruo que querría quitarle su humanidad.

- sabes creo que ya no puedo alejarme de ti, la cara de Bella era de shock, pero pronto su cara cambio a una expresión que no supe reconocer.

-Edward ¿Quién era la chica rubia del café? ¿Es tu novia?, ¡o por dios! Piensa que Rosalíe es mi novia me coloque a reír como loco.

-¿Quién Rosalie?, ella no es mi novia, es la novia de mi hermano Emmet, yo ni loco andaría con ella, dije entre risas, pero pare cuando un clic izo en mi cabeza ella estaba celosa eso significa que quizás si le importaba.

-Espera por eso te enojaste pequeña humana celosa, sabia que esto era peligroso pero no lo pude evitar me acerque lentamente y la bese en su frente **(que creían he, pervertidas)** olía tan bien a fresas me quede un momento cerca de ella. Era muy masoquista, pero se sentía tan bien el estar cerca de ella.

-te ves muy hermosa celosa ¿sabias?

-Yo no estaba celosa, bueno quizás solo un poco ¿Por qué me llamaste humana?, bien Edward de nuevo metiste la pata

-Yo no debería acercarme a ti, decidí irme, pero…

-¡No te vallas!, me tomo la mano, pero no la alejo cuando sintió lo helada que estaba sino que entrelazo nuestros dedos era perfecto como si su mano encajara perfectamente en la mía.

-No me iré, pero no hagas mas preguntas no es bueno que sepas lo que soy, realmente no quería que se enterara, que huyera de mi.

-No me importa que seas, seguirás siendo Edward mi salvador, creo que sonreí como idiota enamorado, pero no se si en verdad no le importaría.

- Y tu mi pequeña hum… niña celosa

-¿Qué? no estaba celosa, solo sentí curiosidad, Bella definitivamente era muy mala mintiendo, me acerque a ella y levante su barbilla, quería probar algo, resulto la maquina empezó a sonar, ella se colocaba nerviosa cuando me acercaba, esto me ayudaría mucho.

-Eres una mala mentirosa, dije con una voz que intento ser sexy, Emmet dijo una vez que la mejor forma de sacarle información a una mujer era seduciéndola así que ahora sabría si en verdad estaba celosa.

-No estaba celosa, me acerque aun mas rozando nuestra narices podía sentir su respiración, pero en este momento ni siquiera sentía las ganas de probar su sangre si no era otra cosa era la que quería probar.

-¿Segura?, la mire fijamente a esas lagunas de chocolate que ella tiene.

-Quizás un poco

-Me estas mintiendo, dije mientras rozaba mis labios con la comisura de los suyos

-Mucho, me acerque solo un milímetro más.

-¿Enserio?

-La quería matar

-Eso esta mejor, dije juntando nuestro labios para besarla después de 107 años por fin iba a dar mi primer beso, si humillante lo se, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro el chucho que hacia él aquí.

-Hola Bells, me aleje rápidamente de Bella. Jacob entro reclamando a Bella como suya en el momento que me vio, pero el no puede ser su novio o si.

-Este que haces aquí Jacob, ella respondió enojada no puede evitar reír e intente ocultarlo tosiendo ¡ja! como si pudiera estar enfermo.

-Lo siento Jacob que bueno verte, dijo mi Ángel

-Lo mismo digo **mi **Bells, "_es mía estupido chupasangre, así que aléjate de ella" _en este momento me hubiera gustado tener el poder de matar con la mirada, o por lo menos el de Jane

-Que descortés no los he presentado… pero no era necesario conocía muy bien a este licántropo.

-Cullen "_Que haces cerca de ella, aléjate, no dejare que la dañes"_

-Black

-Veo que se conocen

-Si

-_Edward yo que tu salgo no veo nada bueno de esto, además quizás tengas mas oportunidades con Bella aca afuera y Esme esta preocupada, el no le ara daño"_

Esa era Alice mejor le hacia caso, si ella dice que no le ocurrir anda a mi Ángel le creo.

-Creo que yo me voy, seguro Esme esta preocupada

-¿Tu mamá?

-Algo así, realmente consideraba a Esme como mi madre ella siempre se ha preocupado por mí.

-No te vayas, dijo triste Bella, el chucho comenzó a decir unas palabras que realmente no quieren oír, definitivamente no dejaría que se acercara mucho a Bella le pegaría las malas palabras, sin mencionar las pulgas.

Me acerque le di un beso en la frente, aunque deseaba dádselo en otro lugar de su… cara **(que creían pervertidas) **le susurre en el oído para que el chucho no escuchara

-Vuelvo en la noche para cuidarte cuando ya estén todos dormidos.

-¿tu no dormirás?

-No lo necesito, te extrañare, le guiñe un ojo

"_nunca la conseguirás" _pensó Jacob

_-_Eso lo veremos, dije lo suficientemente bajo solo para que el escuchara y salí de la habitación.

-Hermanito yo que tu voy a hablar con Charlie tengo un buen presentimiento, dijo la pequeña duende que tengo por hermana.

-Pero Alice para que… sabes que mejor solo voy, a lo largo de todos estos años e aprendido a no apostar contra ti, ella solo rió y dio pequeños saltitos a mí alrededor, me dirigí hacia Charlie…

-Alguien con algún deseo de matar a esta triste y pobre, solitaria, desdichada…

-ya basta no

-No lectoras/es la verdad es que e estado con muchos problemas estoy incluso en psicólogo para saber que mier… perdón, quiero decir para saber que me pasa, todo el mundo anda preocupado por mi incluso Mara y Jhena andaban preocupadas por mi y no con instintos acecinos, tenia la idea de dejar el fic no podía escribir nada y yo soy de escribir todo los día, pero sus mensajes me subían el animo muchísimo y me ayudaban a estar mejor, así que por ustedes estoy de vuelta, y por mis grandes amigas que las adoro y mi familia, la verdad aun no se cual es mi problema y es muy frustrante, pero no me importa si tengo personas que me quieren, estoy segura que lo superare, gracias por todo

Bueno basta de sentimentalismo ahora una pregunta mis perversas lectoras quieren en un futuro Lemmon por que tengo la idea, pero quiero su opinión, para cambiar a categoría M pliss respóndanme dejen un lindo mensajito en el botoncito verde si eres la numero 30 tendrás un regalo especial… en el próximo Cáp. Lo sabrán, el domingo actualizare así que no desesperen xau.


End file.
